


Milkovich Extended

by Nicrenkel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cousins, F/F, Fan Art, Fan Comics, GW2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicrenkel/pseuds/Nicrenkel
Summary: Mickey Milkovich has more cousins than he can count. As they gradually return to Chicago to reunite with their long-lost Southside family, storylines and dialogues weave together. (Featuring recurring cameos by Mickey and Ian's doppelgangers in New York!)Or: I brought a whole bunch of Mickey-esque characters together in comic strip form!





	1. You Can Take the Nicky Out of Litchfield...

**Author's Note:**

> I already have several characters' additions prepared, and will be including them with each new chapter. Tags will be added gradually, so as not to spoil future chapters. ;)

Nicky Nichols is released from Litchfield Penitentiary, and meets up with her cousin Mickey at her old haunt, The Alibi Room.

 

 

  
  
  


 

 


	2. ...But You Can't Get the Litchfield Out of Your Backseat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky joins Mickey and Ian on a road trip, and brings along a couple of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these quotes are directly from the shows. I love when unrelated conversations merge together. :v

[ ](https://ibb.co/mHQZHQ)

 

  
  
[](https://ibb.co/f2ktcQ)

 

  
  
[](https://ibb.co/d9hTBk)

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Gallavich will always be endgame to me. Always. <3


	3. Just Tiny Little Cogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey gets philosophical; the Special Victims Unit of the NYPD has a new visitor.

[ ](https://ibb.co/gZ4wia)

 

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/gErRia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jerome Valeska: a true romantic at heart. :v
> 
> ...On second thought, I probably should've just named this chapter "Balls Deep".


	4. Gotham: SVU (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome has a message to share; Dale brags up his boyfriend.

[ ](https://ibb.co/iHetjF)

 

 

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/bRcqWv)

 

 

 


	5. Gotham: SVU (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dale is always an entertainer, intentionally or otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Jerome's lines are directly from the show.

[ ](https://ibb.co/eOiqGv)

 

  
  
[](https://ibb.co/eR2via)

 

  
  
[](https://ibb.co/c5zxwv)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^This ended up being the Joker's metaphorical comparison between himself and Batman in 'The Killing Joke'. 
> 
> https://books.google.com/books/about/Batman_The_Killing_Joke.html?id=dejeAAAAQBAJ&printsec=frontcover&source=kp_read_button#v=onepage&q&f=false


	6. "Sounds kind of Kafkaesque."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey prepares to help out another cousin.

[ ](https://ibb.co/fpDAPF)

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/nCNbya)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://ibb.co/dOW8Bv)


	7. "Yeah. Totally Kafkaesque."

[](https://ibb.co/gvsrYk)

 

[](https://ibb.co/gMiFtk)

 

[](https://ibb.co/i4MqR5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgbb.com/)


	8. ...Yo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse Pinkman arrives, and is in need of assistance.

[ ](https://ibb.co/f4UE8w)

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/eDB0gG)

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/dE048w)

 

 


	9. The Cartel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse regales Nicky with tales from Albequerque.

[ ](https://ibb.co/m67W8w)

 

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/niwr8w)

 

  
[](https://ibb.co/fZ23MG)

 

  
[](https://ibb.co/hmGr8w)

 

 

 


	10. Uncle Ron.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey looks back on fond childhood memories with an unexpected role model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For J_Q.

[](https://ibb.co/cGghVV)

[](https://ibb.co/gyJeAV)

[](https://ibb.co/jbEVHA)

[](https://ibb.co/eEzuAV)

[](https://ibb.co/dQWVjq)


	11. Uncle Ron- Advice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey shares how Ron Swanson helped shape him to be the man he is today.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr! There's not much to it, but it exists. :D
> 
> https://nicrenkel.tumblr.com/


	12. Uncle Ron- Chicago Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey, Steak, Guns. Count Mickey in!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Bat-Shit Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey doesn't have time for Sammi's shit. Nicky is reminded of the past.
> 
> This chapter is for Day 5 of Gallavich Week 2018- Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All white dialogue is directly quoted from canon, for both Shameless and Orange is the New Black. Yellow dialogue is my own.


	14. Milkovich Family Meeting

 


	15. A Bad Idea

  


  
  



	16. The Shawshank Inception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dear J_Q requested this story of me, and so I gift the following chapters to you. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 3.

[](https://ibb.co/cOahfV)

[](https://ibb.co/dFzcVV)

[](https://ibb.co/i07QHA)

[](https://ibb.co/exvHVV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to Raine_on_me for gifting me with an edit of Stripper Ian dancing inside of a birthday cake, for my birthday.


	17. The Green-Eyed Mile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3.

[](https://ibb.co/g2PdnA)

[](https://ibb.co/eiyM7A)

[](https://ibb.co/cmmPSA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to stars_fall_on for your daily encouragement, support, and for leaving me such wonderful and thoughtful comments. <3


	18. Con Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Get it? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 3.

[](https://ibb.co/eHYtLV)

[](https://ibb.co/kHm8nA)

[](https://ibb.co/eqQZSA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to battlecat_ftw for your optimism, motivation, and patience... you are the only person I know of who never doubted that we would one day get our Gallavich endgame, and you were right. <3


End file.
